


i'm in the corner, watching you kiss her

by quietuniverse



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Buck's Jeep, Confessions, Getting Together, Jealous Eddie, M/M, Songfic, but it's light on the lyrics I promise, thought u were straight shocked pikachu face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietuniverse/pseuds/quietuniverse
Summary: Chimney huffed and jabbed a thumb behind him toward the dance floor of the bar as he repeated himself, “I said, do you think Diaz is finally going to take that girl home tonight or what? This is like the third time in the past two weeks that he’s run into her here, and she looks like she’s ready to jump his bones.”Maddie rolled her eyes and smacked Chimney on the arm, while Hen and Karen exchanged a knowing look. Distracted with one another, all of them happened to miss Buck’s sad smile as he hung his head and nodded.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 529





	i'm in the corner, watching you kiss her

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for the plot came from Calum Scott's version of the song "Dancing On My Own." This also happens to be the second fic I've written based on this song, because oop I love drama. 
> 
> Also hello hi this is my first Buddie fic. Started watching the show recently and suddenly I am here ready to captain the SS Idiots in Love Garbage Fire into the stormy waters of eternity.

_Somebody said you got a new friend  
_ _Does she love you better than I can?_

“Helloooo, Earth to Buck!”

Buck glanced up and turned his attention to Chimney, who was staring at him expectantly and waving a hand in front of his face. He forced out a laugh and replied, “Sorry man, I zoned out. What’s up?”  
  
Chimney huffed and jabbed a thumb behind him toward the dance floor of the bar as he repeated himself, “I said, do you think Diaz is finally going to take that girl home tonight or what? This is like the third time in the past two weeks that he’s run into her here, and she looks like she’s ready to jump his bones.”  
  
Maddie rolled her eyes and smacked Chimney on the arm, while Hen and Karen exchanged a knowing look. Distracted with one another, all of them happened to miss Buck’s sad smile as he hung his head and nodded.  
  
 _There's a big black sky over my town  
_ _I know where you're at, I bet she's around_

He didn’t even bother mentioning the fact that Eddie had also gotten coffee with the girl and taken her out for dinner as well. He was fairly certain he hadn’t actually brought her home yet, though, because Buck would normally be the first call on Eddie's babysitter list these days to take Christopher for the evening. Regardless, Buck had been in a terrible mood since the initial night that this girl had boldly sauntered over to their table and asked Eddie to dance.  
  
It wasn’t the first time that a girl had zeroed in on Eddie like a hungry shark at the bar (and he couldn’t really blame them, anyway), but Buck was particularly miffed this time around because he had been moments away from trying to bridge the awkward silence that had settled between the two of them after a particularly harrowing rescue earlier that day. A rescue which almost ended in Buck’s death (nothing new there), followed by Eddie essentially losing his shit more than usual (not really surprised), and punctuated with an almost-sort-of-maybe-kiss between the two of them (decline to comment). 

Buck was 99.9% certain that it was merely the result of the adrenaline and the strange position that they were in, because Eddie Diaz was his very straight best friend that absolutely was not in love with him. Regardless, he didn’t have too much time to contemplate what was happening in the moment, because as soon as whatever almost-thing that was happening in the vicinity of both of their mouths ended, Eddie looked positively horrified. His demeanor had flipped like a switch as he quickly helped Buck to his feet, brushed the dirt and soot off of his shoulders, and stiffly walked off mumbling something or other about needing to go give Cap a hand. 

They didn’t talk about the almost-sort-of-thing, or much of anything for that matter, for the rest of their shift. And so, cue bar girl, arriving at the worst possible moment when Buck had finally worked up the nerve to broach the topic.

Buck knew he should just let it go, Eddie was probably mortified and would most definitely appreciate it if they never talked about it again. But Buck’s head hadn’t stopped spinning since, and he really needed to air out his feelings once and for all before they smothered him from the inside out. It seemed that everything was working against him on this one though, because bar girl somehow managed to weasel her way into all of Eddie’s free time lately. Getting Eddie alone to talk was a lost cause at this point. Buck doubted he even wanted to, anyway, judging by his standoffish attitude since the “the incident.”

 _And yeah, I know it's stupid  
_ _But I just gotta see it for myself_

Without warning, Buck slammed his hands down on the table as he quickly stood up, his chair jerking out from underneath him. Maddie jumped, startled, and Hen raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m gonna go dance.”

Buck wasn’t really sure what he was doing, all he knew was that he needed to get out on that dance floor, too. Dancing at the bar with a bunch of sweaty strangers was most certainly a Buck 1.0 thing, but Buck 2.0 was too anxious and annoyed to care. He shimmied between couples and groups until he was far enough off to the side that he didn’t look suspicious, but close enough to see the Swarovski crystals glinting off of bar girl’s acrylic nails. Hot pink nails that were carding through Eddie’s hair—he had let it grow out again, thanks to Buck’s casual suggestion—and the sight made a hot flash of jealousy curl within his stomach. 

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her  
_ _I'm right over here, why can't you see me_

The girl leaned in to kiss Eddie, and from where Buck was standing the expression on his best friend’s face was unreadable. He closed his eyes and turned away as their lips met. 

“Fuck it.”

Buck beelined back toward the center of the dance floor, untucking his shirt along the way and running a hand through his hair. 

“Damn, is it hot in here or is it just Buck on the dance floor?”

Hen guffawed at Karen’s comment, and the table watched as Buck let loose and well...danced.  
  
Chimney shrugged and nodded, “I’ll admit, kid’s got moves.”  
  
 _And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home  
_ _I keep dancing on my own_

After dancing for a little while, Buck swung around at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder, and he was met with a familiar face—Eric Carson from the 124. They had run into each other on quite a few calls, and Buck wasn’t oblivious to the extra smiles and lingering gazes that the man shot his way whenever he saw him. Eric grinned and held out his hand, an invitation to dance. 

Buck hesitated for a moment, this wasn’t exactly how he had planned on letting Eddie know he was bisexual (it was something more along the lines of a heated kiss pressed up against one of the firetrucks), but what did it matter anymore, anyway? He let his eyes travel across the room once more, watching as the girl kissed along Eddie’s jaw and whispered something into his ear. Something that the man didn’t react to in the slightest, as he was holding a steady gaze in Buck’s direction. Even with the distance, Buck could see something dark simmering in Eddie’s eyes.  
  
Buck looked away, slipping his hand into Eric’s and letting the other man pull him forward. The song playing overhead changed over, and Eric pulled Buck against him and moved swiftly to the beat. 

After spending so much time with his feelings ass backwards as he tried to reconcile the fact that he was in love with his best friend, Buck had forgotten how good it felt to just let loose and have fun. And if it was convenient that he enjoyed parading himself around with another cute firefighter while the one he was hopelessly in love with watched? Well, Buck couldn’t be blamed for Eric’s perfect timing.

After a couple of songs, some suggestive grinding, and touchy, wandering hands throughout, Eric gently turned Buck’s face toward him and leaned in with no mistake as to what his intentions were. Buck’s brain, for whatever reason, panicked, and he swiftly brought his arm up to cough into it before their lips met. Eric furrowed his brows and removed his hand, instead opting to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. Buck gave him a meek smile, just as Eric’s attention was drawn to something behind them. The smile he was about to return in Buck’s direction faltered as he quickly said, “I’m...going to grab a drink. Be right back.”  
  
From the other side of the bar, Hen let loose a low whistle as she said, “Guys are you SEEING Eddie right now?”

Maddie almost choked on her drink as she glanced over. “Jesus.”

Karen raised her glass, clinking it with her wife’s. “If looks could kill.”  
  
Buck exhaled and turned to head toward the exit, he needed to get some air and clear his head. _Why did he do that?_ He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t realize he was walking right past Eddie, who was now sans bar girl. 

A hand shot out and gripped Buck’s wrist, stopping him in his tracks. He whirled around, coming face to face with the one person he really didn’t need to deal with right now. He looked down at his wrist, then back up at Eddie and the strange look that he was giving him. There was an emotion fighting for dominance across Eddie’s face, something Buck had yet to encounter before swirling in his eyes. Whatever it was, it sent an odd shiver down Buck’s spine. But he quickly tampered it down as he slowly pulled his arm back to his side. Eddie’s hand, though relaxed, remained encircled around his wrist.  
  
Buck narrowed his eyes. “Do you need something?”  
  
Eddie huffed, “Yes.”  
  
Buck raised an eyebrow, wiggling his arm gently to address the fact that Eddie was refusing to let go of him. “What do you need?”  
  
Eddie rolled his eyes and ran his free hand over his face, muttering under his breath, “Ay, dios mío…”  
  
“Hey Buck, you good? Ah...hey Diaz.”  
  
Eric had returned, and as he glanced at Eddie he seemed to visibly deflate.  
  
“Carson,” Eddie replied, a hint of bitterness laced in his tone.  
  
Eric rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet for a moment before pursing his lips and stating, “I should have guessed.”  
  
Buck tilted his head in confusion. “Guessed?”  
  
Eddie gave Eric a smile that was far too friendly for the amount of dick measuring energy that was going on and said, “Yes, you should have.”  
  
Buck, still confused, looked back and forth between the two of them. “I’m sorry, what’s happening?”  
  
Eddie let go of Buck’s wrist, finally, and shifted his hand to his lower back as he simply stated, “You were heading outside to get some air and I was joining you, Buck.”  
  
Buck narrowed his eyes, and whirled around to say something else to Eric—something along the lines of “Sorry I’m hung up on the big idiot standing beside me so I’m not really emotionally available for a hookup right now”—but the other man waved him off with a shrug and turned to head back into the throng of people on the dance floor. Meanwhile, Buck felt a light pressure on his lower back as Eddie slowly spun him back around and led him toward the exit.

As they stepped out into the evening air, Eddie pulled his hand away, and Buck was loathe to admit his disappointment. They walked in silence, the only sound being the crunch of the gravel parking lot beneath their feet, until finally coming to a stop beside Buck’s jeep. Buck crossed his arms and rounded on Eddie, “Alright man. You’ve got my attention. What’s up? Thought you were finally about to bring bar girl home tonight. Where’s she at?”

Eddie bristled at the comment, and opened his mouth to respond, but Buck cut him off as he continued, “You know. As much as I appreciate you finally taking some precious time out of your day to devote a few moments of your free time to me after giving me the cold shoulder for weeks, I would really appreciate if you didn’t take a piss all over my chances of finally getting fucke-”

Buck didn’t get a chance to finish his rant, because he was cut off by Eddie shoving him against the passenger door of his Jeep. And before he could react to **that** , Eddie’s lips were on his. 

Eddie kissed him bruisingly, like he was trying to meld their mouths together. He ran a hand through Buck’s hair, and let the other trail down to his hip. Though it took his brain a few moments to catch up, Buck eagerly kissed him back as an electrifying heat coursed through his body. He pushed back against Eddie, and felt the other man’s grip on his hip tighten as he tried to pull him impossibly closer. Their chests heaved together as Eddie growled and pulled back to suck on his bottom lip. Buck let out an involuntary whimper and Eddie chuckled, the sound vibrating pleasantly against his mouth. 

Eddie slowly trailed his lips across Buck’s jawline, and then softly kissed each corner of his mouth before pulling away. “That was what our first kiss was supposed to be like.”

Buck, looking thoroughly wrecked, more than a little confused, and wildly turned on, just gaped at him. “You kissed me.”

Eddie smiled. “Again.”  
  
Buck nodded slowly and replied, “...again. So...the other day...that was indeed...a kiss.”  
  
Eddie placed his hand on Buck’s shoulder and gazed into his eyes imploringly. 

“I’m an idiot, Buck. I was so embarrassed that I had kissed you because I didn’t think you were into dudes and I was mad at myself and thought maybe if I forced myself to hang out with that girl then I could stop dreaming about my goddamn best friend all the time and then tonight I realized I had really actually fucked up and-”

Buck cut him off, “Wait. So...you’re not straight..and...bar girl wasn’t actually a thing?”

Eddie’s cheeks reddened slightly as he gazed off into the distance and said, “Bar girl was not a thing, although I can’t say I didn’t try. But the final straw for her was when she spent all night trying to put the moves on me...kind of a dealbreaker when you don’t get a hard on until you’re staring at your best friend grinding up against someone else on the dance floor. And no, I am not straight.”

Buck smirked, punching Eddie lightly in the arm. “You were jealous.”

Eddie threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly. “I’ve watched you toss the phone numbers of no less than FIVE dudes, two of them firefighters for the LAFD, in the past six months. I won’t even hesitate to admit that all of them were pretty easy on the eyes. And now suddenly tonight, after I spent the last couple of weeks kicking my own ass for accidentally kissing you, I see you out there with Carson. Clearly I was wrong. And extremely jealous.”

Buck smiled and took a step forward, bringing them nose to nose. He could feel Eddie’s breath fluttering against his lips as he licked his own and said, “You were very wrong, Eddie. I wasn’t interested in any of them because I’ve been so goddamn distracted by the most beautiful man I’ve ever met.”

Eddie’s lips ghosted against his gently, tentatively, and Buck closed the gap this time, crashing their lips together once more. 

From the doorway of the bar, Hen turned to Chimney and said, “You guys mind giving me and Karen a lift home tonight? Buck was our ride but...I’m really not trying to see what the state of that Jeep’s back seat is going to look like when those two are finished.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated. I've already got a WIP/idea list a mile long, so there are more stories to come...probably.


End file.
